


I’m the prince in distress, will you be my shining knight?

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: Trans Goh [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Journeys (Anime)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Semi-Domestic Ash, Tea, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Gou | Goh (Pokemon), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Period, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Goh’s on his period. Oh boy.Read the tags :)
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Trans Goh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I’m the prince in distress, will you be my shining knight?

**Author's Note:**

> Implied taking place a few weeks-ish after Date Night. Go read it, it’s fun! Also I get really light periods so idk what cramps are like. I tried my best?
> 
> Italics is whoever’s narrating thinking.

Ash burst into their shared bunk room. “Goh, I trained a ton of Pokémon today! And Professor Cerise entered you into a Pokémon training contest-“

He faltered. Goh was snuggled up on Ash’s bunk with only the top of his head sticking out of a thick blanket.

”Goh? Are you okay?” Ash walked towards him carefully.   
Goh moaned and shifted so that his mouth was barely sticking out above the covers.

“Period.” He whispered. Ash froze. _Shit.  
_

”I... um, do you want some tea?” Goh just nodded weakly and Ash ran off to start the kettle.

* * *

He’d felt it as soon as he woke up. A wave of pain washed through him and he shivered. _Ugh, why? Not today, not today._ He tried to sit up and another cramp flooded his body. 

He tried to ignore the pain as he stood up. He looked around the room. _Is Ash gone? How late is it?_ He turned toward the nearest clock, panicking. 9:15. _Crap, I was supposed to train with Ash at 8:30, wasn’t I? Stupid fucking period._ He managed to pull off his pajamas and throw on some clothes before an even worse cramp hit. He collapsed, managing to pull himself over the the bed. _Fuck._

* * *

Ash hurriedly poured the water into the cup. _How does he like his tea again? Sugary?_ He pulled out the tea bag, throwing it who-knows-where and dropping in a few sugar cubes. He added another for good measure and raced back to their room. 

“Goh?” He asked, tentatively opening the door. 

“Ash?” Goh croaked. He was sure Ash had run off, and the added dysphoria from his period wasn’t helping.

”Do you want some tea?” Ash asked, practically tip-toeing into the room.

”Yeah.” Goh replied quietly, followed by an almost inaudible “Ash?”

”Yeah?” He set the tea down on the bedside table and turned to look at Goh.

”Do you still love me?”

* * *

Ash carefully set the tea down on the bedside table and turned to look at Goh. His eyes were full of pain and worry.

”Do you still love me?” Goh asked, trembling. Tears were welling at the corners of his eyes.

”What? Of course I do!” Ash was shocked. _Not love him? Why does he think that?_

Goh started sobbing uncontrollably, managing to get words out in between his sobs.

”I just- I thought you’d think- I was- **Disgusting**!” At this, Goh buried his face in the covers. He felt a hand on his forehead and looked up. 

“I’d never think that about you, Goh. You mean everything to me.”

Goh looked up at him, still crying. 

“R-really?”

”Of course, Goh.” Ash smiled. 

Goh scooted to the side of the bed and opened the covers so Ash could get in.

Ash smiled and got in, kissing Goh on the forehead. Goh smiled and reached his arm under Ash.

”Ash?”

”Yeah?” Ash turned to him.

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it says “Gosh” instead of Goh anywhere, autocorrect hates me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a kudos and comment, and check out my other Trans Goh works!


End file.
